


Just A Little More Time

by LadyAriadna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: My version of an extended Tony and Peter reunion in Endgame.





	Just A Little More Time

The battle raged on and Tony Stark blasted outriders left, right and center. So far, so good but despite knowing that all the vanished returned, a part of him still wouldn’t dare to hope that his kid was back; that Peter’s back. Tony needed to see him.

All the time he’d been fighting, he looked for Peter. Between blasts, he tried to sweep the area in hopes to find him. This momentary lack of attention to his immediate surroundings led to a blow from behind. That same giant he fought at Greenwich Village years ago was back. _Damnit!_

He pulled out his biggest arsenal and blasted the giant in hopes of killing it but it wasn’t effective. _Is this it?_ He asked himself. The giant reared and was about to skewer him with his giant sword when he was stopped and pulled back. Tony watched as the giant fell on it’s back and Lang, in his giant form, stepped on it. _Okay…_ Tony sighed in relief.

“Hey! Holy Cow!” There he was, Peter. The kid ran towards him and pulled him up. “You will not believe what’s been going on. Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? I must’ve passed out ‘cause I woke up and you were gone.”

 _He’s here! He’s really here and alive!_ Tony felt this immense joy in his heart. It was like, like the first time he saw Morgan. It was like his life was complete. That hollow, empty part in his heart was filled again.

“But Doctor Strange was there, right? He was like, ‘It’s been five years. Come on, they need us!’ And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time-”

Tony missed Peter so much, even his ramblings but he just couldn’t wait for the kid to stop. So, he closed the distance between them.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked as Tony reached out and hugged his kid tight. As soon as he felt Peter hug him back, Tony finally let himself completely feel the relief. Oh gods, he loved this kid so much! He looked up at the heavens and thanked the universe for another chance to be there for him. To protect him. To love him.

“I must’ve been gone for a really long time.” _That you did, kid. Too long..._ Tony held him tighter. He didn’t want to let go but circumstances wasn’t exactly conducive for a better reunion and catching up. So, with great reluctance, Tony let go. He did however held Peter at the back of his neck with a steady and firm hand.

“Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?” Tony asked. Peter looked up at him with bright eyes and shook his head. Tony definitely didn’t want to let Peter fight. If he was in complete control of the situation, he would bench Peter, send him off to Queens and away from battle. But, he can’t. So, the best he can do was have faith and trust Peter’s abilities.

“If you’re in trouble, you ask for help. You hear me? As soon as you can’t handle the fight, you reach out to any of us. Got it?”

“Yes.” Peter eyes bore the same determination he had when Tony told him he’s an Avenger years ago. _He’s the future._

Tony knew they had to get back to the fight but maybe, just a little bit more time… Tony pulled Peter towards him and kissed Peter’s forehead. 

They may have stayed in that position for longer than the usual peck but Tony wanted let Peter know, without the use of words, how much he meant to him, how much he was missed and how much he was loved. With a sigh, Tony stepped back. It’s time to let Peter stretch his wings; time to let him go.

“Be careful out there, Peter.”

“You too.” Tony thought Peter’s got teary eyes and was about to ask what’s wrong when he was suddenly engulfed in a hug. “I love you too, Mr. Stark.” Tony smiled and hugged his kid back.

“Alright, go. Skedaddle there, young buck.” Tony stepped back and let Peter jump away to swing back into battle. Tony watched until his kid was out of sight. He then decided to look for Strange. This better be the one in 14 million where they win.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagine if there’s an extended cut of Tony and Peter’s reunion. This is inspired by the [video RDJ posted in Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BxWZesmgJ7d/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link). It’s not the exact cheek kiss from the video but Peter’s additional line was from it. 
> 
> For those who read [Destiny Arrives](https://iron--spider.tumblr.com/post/183832326445/from-webslinginstark-on-twitter-excerpts-from-a), I added some parts from there too.


End file.
